Today, electronic document software (e.g., word processing software, spreadsheet software, presentation software) allows any party that makes a change to a document to also accept the change into the document. This can result in any number of problems when multiple persons are making changes to a document. For example, when two parties are negotiating a contract, a first party could make a change to the contract document at the last minute without notifying the second party. If the second party does not go back and thoroughly review the contract document, the change might remain, even though the second party is unaware of the change. As another example, an unscrupulous party could OCR (optical character read) a hard copy of a contract document that was sent to them by a first party, make modifications electronically, then print out the contract document again on a hard copy and try to pass it off as the original document.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.